Yearn To Be Close
by Pallawatsch
Summary: A short story of Ratchet and Talwyn's concealed feelings for one another finally breaking through. This story is mature and likewise should the audience be. Enjoy!


**Before Reading!**

_This is a bit explicit, yet not profane. If you do not want to read about this pairing in an adult theme then I suggest you turn back! I know I've stumbled about some raunchy things that've ruined my perception of characters but this isn't disturbing; it's merely sexual and sensual. If you've got no qualms, then please enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Yearn To Be Close<strong>

"_It's been awhile since we've actually seen each other,"_ Talwyn thought solemnly as she sat alone in her bedroom. _"I mean, we're friends—good friends—but I kind of miss all those moments we'd spent together. Those challenges. Like when we were on Hoolefar Island obtaining a Fulcrum Star for the Obsidian Eye. Or even all that crazy mess with Artemis Zogg. It was fun. Dangerous, but fun."_

A nostalgic smile spread across Talwyn's lips as her tail motioned monotonously behind her.

"_I've never really considered myself to be a damsel in distress but… when I needed his help he was always there for me."_ She sighed looking down at her feet that kicked up and down slowly. _"Cronk and Zephyr, they're the best. They've watched over me for years. A little old and ridiculous sometimes but irreplaceable."_

Her smile dwindled as she peered out through the thick window into the void that surrounded the Apogee Space Station. Talwyn's thoughts were going back to one person; no matter if they deviated they would always segue back to "him". It was beginning to frustrate her. Lately, she just couldn't get this guy off of her mind.

"_I spent all that time with him and I didn't even say what was really on my mind."_

The Markazian only grumbled letting herself fall backward onto her bed with opened arms. Her eyes fixated on the ceiling above her and she sighed again with a long exhale.

"Tal, cut yourself a break," she said aloud. "It's been two years since all those adventures already. He probably doesn't even feel that way." Talwyn's eyes shut. "That's not enough reason for me to not think about him, though…"

The woman kept her eyes closed and she felt her body and mind slipping away to slumber land and within minutes she was asleep. Her dreams were opened doors of fantasies and castles in the sky of just one person. Because of her recent thoughts her dreams always reflected what was imbedded on her subconscious and tonight was no exception.

Her dream began…

She was in a different place, some place old but new, some place unfamiliar yet recognizable. Dreams were strange like that, morphing and changing things. She found that she was walking along some path on an island at night. There were trees around the trail but buildings were visible from most angles. The stars in the sky were beautiful and the moon was just overhead glowing bright golden. Her hand was entangled with another whom walked beside her, her heartbeat was heavy and her face was warm.

"Ratchet!" Talwyn said pointing up ahead with her other hand. "If we get up to the top of this hill I bet we can see the moon over the ocean." Her smile reflected off of the face that Ratchet was giving her. "Race ya!"

"Hey!" the Lombax said with a perk of his ears.

She bolted ahead of her friend and sprinted up the hill all the way to the top. Talwyn turned around to see Ratchet right behind her and bumping into her.

"Oof!"

With a thud they both toppled over, Talwyn falling on her back and Ratchet landing appropriately on top of her. The brunette's hair parted outward in all directions on the ground underneath her head and her blushing face stared directly at the Lombax above her who blinked and looked down upon her with his nose turning pink. Ratchet's fingers spread apart by her head and his arms were weak to prop his upper body diagonally. Talwyn's heart pounded against her chest but after a moment she watched the man above her lean in close and press his lips onto her own. She gasped out only wanting to kiss him in return, her hands pushing against the fur on the sides of his face.

"Ratchet," Talwyn's voice quivered interrupting their kiss. "I… I love you! I love you so much!"

"I love you, too," he swallowed pushing his mouth over hers again and soon kissed down her neck.

The Markazian panted feeling him gradually slide his hand down her side. His fingers slipped underneath her shirt and traveled upward creating a satisfying sensation on Talwyn's skin. Oh, it was wild. Something more would become of it, too… But… it was all ending.

Everything was fading to black. Talwyn's dream was changing. Her eyes watched as Ratchet began to fade away with everything else. When it all went away a voice was yelling in the back of her mind, cursing that something so nice was ruined.

And then, her eyes opened.

She was awake. A hand brushed the hair that was on her face and rubbed her eyes with a sniffle of her nose and release of her breath.

"Ugh…"

Talwyn could feel her face was still hot just from the fresh images of that dream. This one felt more real than the last time. They've been happening so much lately to the woman.

"That's it. Maybe if I just… talk to him," she grumbled. "I don't know…"

The flustered and infatuated Markazian rolled over on her bed and laid there for a moment only thinking about her dream while blushing. She hid her face in her pillow and groused melodramatically out of frustration. Talwyn forced herself out of bed, though she felt like she could use more sleep, and walked hastily to one of the control rooms of the station. Her ears could hear Cronk and Zephyr arguing back and forth about something that paralleled their old ages.

"No, no, no!" Zephyr shook his head, "you rusty nincompoop! There were at least five hundred, no, five thousand zombie-robot-pirates seizing the bay on Merdegraw! I remember how I single-handedly overtook their captain's ship with just my left arm! Or, or was it your left arm…?" His metal hand tapped the base of his chin.

"Bah!" Cronk waved his hand in disgust. "That's not how it happened, you senile coot!"

"Oh, what you know, you, you old fossil!"

Talwyn rolled her eyes as she continued past them and into another room that had a mounted holo-display and computer. The door closed behind her and the Markazian huffed with a puff of her cheeks. She was going to bite the bullet, theoretically. Her fingers were hesitant to input a certain number into the communicator but it was now or never. She quickly pressed the keys and a display appeared on the flat screen in front of her what symbolized a loading message. While she waited she felt compelled to fix her hair since she had been lying on it and make herself look decent. Finally, an image came on the screen; Talwyn would try to make herself look innocent enough as she put on a nice, humble smile. Ratchet's face appeared with blinks of his eyes not anticipating to see what was on the other side. He was about to speak, as he was glad to see her, but Talwyn was the first to make a comment.

"Hey, Ta—"

"—Ratchet!" she furrowed her brows.

"Huh?" his ears lifted.

"Have you been too busy too even call me?" her voice was stern, though blush still covered her cheeks.

"Um, I… uhh…"

Ratchet scratched the side of his face extremely taken off guard. He wasn't expecting this, that's for certain. Talwyn looked angry even.

"And how long has it been?" She folded her arms staring at him judgingly.

"I guess… it's been awhile." His hand left the side of his face but his eyes looked to the left. "I've been a little busy."

"Mhm."

Ratchet's eyes glance back at Talwyn who was still staring critically at him. He felt bad for no apparent reason. Her stare was enough to guilt trip him into submission.

"Aw, c'mon, Tal, don't be mad."

"Were you ever gonna let me know that you were okay?" Her eyebrows lifted expressing concern.

"Of course. I… just didn't really think you were that worried."

"Somebody has to help Clank look after you," she smiled lightly perking her brows again.

"Hey, I can take care of myself." His face imitated Talwyn's.

"Yeah, sure." Her tone dropped in sarcasm but her nice demeanor surfaced again. "Listen, Ratchet, whenever you and Clank have got some free time come visit the space station, okay? It's kind of boring without you around."

"Really? I thought Cronk and Zephyr would be enough."

"You try living with them for most of your life." Her eyes rolled. "Just keep what I said in mind, okay? I'll see ya later."

In that instant Talwyn's display went black and Ratchet stood there with a confused look on his face.

"That was weird…"

The Lombax remained puzzled for a moment until Clank was walking by and caught his friend looking rather pensive.

"Ratchet?" he spoke out causing the mechanic to turn around. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just talking with Tal."

"Oh? Miss Apogee? It has been some time since either of us have had contact with her." The small robot blinked his eyes curiously. "How is she?"

"Angry."

"Hm?"

"She yelled at me." His ears motioned downward. "She's mad at me because I haven't talked to her." He sighed. "I feel guilty. I told her I've been busy, but…"

Clank tilted his head to the side to examine his friend's expression, though he was confused as well.

"But?"

"Ah, I dunno, Clank," his words fell out with another sigh. "It's… hard to explain."

The mechanic took a seat nearby and his small friend joined him at the table. Ratchet put his chin on the palm of his hand while his elbow rested on the table top and he began to think.

"Were you ever planning on calling Miss Apogee previously?" Clank asked.

"I was. But that's why this is hard for me to explain. Well, maybe it's not hard to explain, so much as it is… awkward."

"You can tell me anything, Ratchet," the robot reassured his friend with a hand to cover his metal heart.

The Lombax gave a crooked half-smile.

"Well, you know I've spent a lot of time with Tal; it's not like any of those moments didn't mean anything. After that endeavor with the Cragmites and that stuff on Merdegraw, I dunno, I really got to know her better. And when we met up again and I almost thought I lost her, it made me realize how much I cared about her." His shoulders sank as he placed his hands on the table.

"If Miss Apogee is so very important to you, then why did you not continue to express your feelings to her?"

"That's the hard part, Clank. It's really difficult to talk to someone when you really like them."

"I do not understand." The robot frowned with a gentle shake of his head.

"Let me put it this way, when I say I "like" I actually mean something else. Something much more deeper. And… because of that, it's pretty complicated to express how I truly feel. Do you understand?"

"Ah, so, you are telling me that your feelings for Miss Apogee are so immense that it is almost impossible for you to articulate your words correctly?"

"Something like that."

"Then you are saying that you are in love with Miss Apogee?"

Ratchet sank in his chair with a small nod and exhale through his nose. His little friend felt sympathetic. He could now see it in his eyes as the Lombax sat anxiously in his chair.

"Ratchet, it is never good for someone to keep their feelings to themselves all the time. Perhaps you should let her know. After all, she was only upset because she worries about you."

"Maybe you're right." Again he sighed putting his head on the table. "She did ask me for us to come visit her sometime."

"Then we shall go."

"Ooh, Clank, at least gimme a minute to think of a plan or something." His tail fell behind him against the chair. "Maybe when we go we just won't tell her. If I can surprise her at least that'll put her in a good mood." His head lifted and he sat up straight. "Let's go tomorrow. It'll give me some time to think things over."

"Do not over-think it, Ratchet."

"I'll see what I can do."

He stood up from his place and proceeded out of the room. It was barely midday and there were too many things on his mind already. He needed to get back to work but it was hard to concentrate. One thing coursed through his mind most of the time as he labored away in the garage.

"_What if she doesn't even love me?"_

Ratchet didn't know there was no reason to worry but for him he always felt that Talwyn's impression was to just be "close friends". Although because of his shyness and his avocations he pushed and buried most thoughts of her. It was really strange how those feelings could come rushing back just after talking with her for barely two minutes. Ratchet didn't want to be a coward but this tribulation was about to be intense.

Meanwhile, at the Apogee Space Station, Talwyn was letting out the heaviest sigh of her life. She stood by the computer and composed herself ready to walk out of the room finally. She noticed that her two loyal war-bots were still comparing their stories with over-dramatizations. She cracked a smile, her blush fading away, and her legs carried her across the room and out through another passageway into the biodome. It was a comfortable place to be. The sound of the running water relaxed her. The young woman took a spot by the waterfall and thought deeply with a frown staring at the falling water, her tail swaying behind her.

"I hope he comes," she said quietly folding her knees up to her chest. "If he doesn't I'll punch him in the stomach," her voice grumbled.

Talwyn was definitely a girl with a bite. But her tough exterior didn't dismiss the soft and kind woman that she actually was deep down. It only bothered her so much that she was constantly thinking about the same person yet no resolve had been made. She couldn't let things stay that way. Ratchet was such a good friend, though she couldn't understand why he had been ignoring her. Well, she thought he was ignoring her. Even if that wasn't the case Talwyn's feelings would never accept that all she could have was a simple friendship and nothing more. Was it greedy of her? She didn't seem to think so. She was in love.

• • •

"Have you come up with your plans?" Clank asked his friend who was working underneath the body of a ship.

"Not really," he replied with long a sigh.

It was already the next day. Ratchet had thought about his future undertakings all last night but couldn't actually come up with a decent plan. Everything seemed so cliché. It was making him easily aggravated. Also, he wanted to get Talwyn alone. It wouldn't be that easy unless Clank was willing to help somehow.

"Hmm," the little, metal being pondered aloud with a hum. "What plans _have_ you come up with, then?"

"Nothing good, I can tell you that much." He rolled out from underneath the ship. "No matter what I think of it all just seems so… overdone." His head shook followed by a shrug.

"Ratchet, it is not necessary to impress her."

"I'm not trying to. The difficult part is being by ourselves. I need to get her alone or do something with her so I can put her in the right mood." The mechanic stood up taking off his gloves and shoved them into his pockets. "I'm not gonna tell her I like her in front of everybody."

"Then perhaps instead of visiting Miss Apogee's space station you can invite her somewhere and retrieve her for the excursion."

"I guess that'd work. That way we could at least be alone. But," he paused scrunching his face, "then I wouldn't be able to surprise her with my visit."

"Maybe when you think of the place you wish to go you simply do not tell her. The element of surprise still exists."

"Good idea, pal." Ratchet smiled approvingly but continued thinking. "I still need to decide where I could take her…" He leaned against the ship next to him and scratched his chin. "Hmm… Oh!"

The Lombax's eyes widened and Clank cocked his head to the side blinking his large, green eyes.

"Do you have an idea?"

"Yeah," he smiled again walking away from his work and headed to the door.

Clank clattered behind him curiously and followed him back to the computer room. Ratchet was already making the call back to Talwyn. Within seconds the outgoing transmission was answered and a familiar Markazian was standing in front of the screen gradually gathering a smile on her face.

"What's your verdict, Ratchet?" the woman's brows raised with a cross of her arms.

"Already knew what I was gonna talk about, huh?" His face mocked hers. "Well, I have an idea," he began, loosening his expression, "but it's not here in the Polaris galaxy." He watched Talwyn tilt her head confused. "I know you want me to come visit, so I will, but we won't stay."

"Oh." Her eyes blinked. "What're you planning?" Talwyn squinted her eyes scrupulously at the mechanic.

"You'll see. I'll be there shortly. See you then."

The screen went black and Ratchet sighed looking down at his friend that stood by his feet.

"Step one complete."

"But where exactly are you taking Miss Apogee?"

"Hoven," he answered leaving the area to gather his things.

"Hoven?" Clank's head followed Ratchet as he left.

"Yep, Hoven."

"I am not sure I understand your choice of location," he said finally joining his friend.

"Don't worry about it, Clank." His head shook while he finished gathering up his things. "Are you gonna be okay here by yourself?"

"I will be fine." He escorted his companion to the garage where his ship waited. "Good luck, Ratchet."

"Thanks," he said sincere as he hopped into the ship's cockpit. "I'll need it."

Soon his ship took off and Clank waved his hand in the distance watching his friend disappear into the sky. He wished the best for him. Ratchet's awkwardness around women was usually far too obvious. Clank kept to his assertiveness and held complete confidence that his Lombax friend would survive.

• • •

The distance from the Praxus sector and Cerullean sector wasn't very great and only gave Ratchet so much time to think about his past actions and his future actions. He could see the asteroid belt up ahead and in the middle was the Apogee Space Station. The anxious mechanic opened up a channel to Talwyn who answered promptly happy to see him again.

"That was pretty fast," she smiled.

"I've already kept you waiting long enough."

"No kidding." Her eyes judged him lightly before smiling again.

He knew she was only joking but at the same time he still felt bad and only chuckled it off nervously.

"Listen, Tal, I want you to follow me somewhere with your ship."

"What, to that place you won't tell me about?"

"Yeah, that one. But make sure you bring something warm with you. It's gonna get a little chilly where we're going."

Talwyn stared at him strangely for a second but nodded her head anyway.

"Alright. I'll be right behind you soon."

Their channel closed and the young woman left the control room with a puzzled look on her face. She wondered what he had in mind, besides thinking about the obvious. The Markazian hurried down one of the many corridors to the facility and gathered up her essentials. She put on a warmer outfit but continued to ponder in her room.

"I hope he's not doing this just because he feels bad," she said quietly but shook her head. "No." Her mind wondered again. "Maybe this could be my chance."

Talwyn slipped on another coat that would help keep her warm. She flipped the hood over her head with a small smile and pushed it back lifting out her hair to cover it and left the room in a hurry. Zephyr and Cronk watched their young lady run by.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Zephyr asked.

"What? A fire? Are we under attack?" Cronk exclaimed.

"No, we're not under attack. And there's no fire." Talwyn looked back to her caretakers. "Look, I'm gonna be out for a little bit with Ratchet. Try to keep place from falling apart while I'm gone, okay?"

She left the two war-bots who saluted to her request and ran off to her ship quickly engaging and lifting out of the station. A moment later she contacted Ratchet opening up another transmission between them.

"Ready?"

"Lead the way."

"Try to keep up, Tal," he smiled complacently and ended their communication.

A grin formed on her face and quickly she followed right behind the Lombax and before long moved her ship to meet his side by side. She could see him looking at her with a smile and returned his view to the space in front of him turning his ship in a different direction.

"You might wanna have patience, this could take us awhile."

"I've got all the time in the world," she replied flying alongside him again in synchronization.

Their ships speed out of the Cerullean sector and within a half hour they were out of the Polaris galaxy altogether. Other ships occasionally passed them by as well did some planets but it was only hours until their destination was in sight. Talwyn had noticed that a little while ago they were entering the Solana galaxy. It wasn't some place that she had really been to a lot. She continued following along by Ratchet interested what he had planned for them. Hoven was in clear sight, however; its cold atmosphere glowed a pale blue and bright white.

"So, this is where my jacket should come in handy," Talwyn commented over the radio.

"Hope you don't mind it," he mentioned back beginning to descend unto the planet.

The cold wasn't something that the Markazian preferred given that her skin wasn't coated with fur like a Lombax. But in truth if it was an opportunity for her to get closer to Ratchet then her shivers would be worth it.

Both of their ships landed on a flat clearing in the snow. It was nightfall in the region but all of the white fluff on the ground illuminated the area and glimmered underneath the colorful night sky. The area was pretty barren, save for a few trees around them, and the fauna were definitely fewer. The Blarg had left the planet awhile ago but several mining facilities still existed. Ratchet avoided landing near them and although there wasn't much Raritanium above the snow the impressive green and purple lights from the aurora borealis in the sky was pleasant enough. The mechanic finally hopped out of his ship and into the snow. His choice of clothing was usual for his taste and when he saw Talwyn jumping from her ship he smiled glad to see her again. She glanced over to him contented to be on the ground and ran up to Ratchet with a powerful hug. Her quick embrace almost threw him off balance but he couldn't help from hugging her back just as tight. She smiled with her head over his shoulder and her eyes closed, her arms wrapped around him. She eventually pulled away and blushed staring at him, noticing that the little Lombax had grown. Talwyn caught herself just staring and composed her body putting on a stern face and punching Ratchet in the arm.

"Ow! What the hell, Tal?" he rubbed his arm in utter perplexity.

"That's for not calling me for so long, you jerk!"

Ratchet's ears parted and lowered while his eyes deviated from Talwyn's and stared at the ground. He saw the angst in her eyes—it made him feel so guilty. His hand removed itself from his upper arm and Talwyn quickly re-embraced him tighter than last time.

"I'm sorry, Tal." Ratchet hugged her back, his voice somber. "I never knew you worried so much about me."

"Of course I do," she spoke softly. "More than you know now…"

What was that supposed to mean? Ratchet's ears flicked at her last comment. By her words, it sounded like… Well, he dismissed the thought and Talwyn once again took herself off of him and looked away smiling shyly. The blush on her face was now being caused by the cold air as the tip of her ears and nose were rosy as well.

"You're not too cold, are you?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Good. Wanna walk?"

She nodded putting her hood over her head and smiled following next to her friend. The snow crunched loudly beneath their feet and the lights above were a wonderful compliment to the walk. It seemed like they were going up a hill. To where, just the top, for fun. On the way they both conversed and caught up with one another's lives and tried not to slip down on the ice patches hidden within the snow. Towards the end of their hike Talwyn reminded herself of the dream she had the other night and her answers become less and less while she was stuck in her imagination. She reached the top without even noticing it and Ratchet stood beside her talking, though she didn't react. His head turned to the side wondering what she was thinking but instead smiled smug bending down to grab the snow on the ground and fastening himself a snowball. He tossed it at the back of Talwyn's head and it snapped her right back to reality with a gasp. She turned around slowly, glaring at the mechanic who was already holding another ball in his hand and smiling deviously.

"Ooh, Ratchet. You've started a war."

"Bring it," he mocked ready to open fire on her again.

Talwyn clenched her fist up at him and he threw his ball of snow at her shoulder. She hid her face and hurried to make a snowball as well and launch it his way. She threw it with great force right at his forehead. Ratchet's eyes shut tight and braced himself for the sting shaking his head after impact. An audible chortle came from the enemy several feet away from him. Not wasting any time he gathered more snow again forming a solid ball and chucked it at the Markazian. She was bent over creating her artillery and Ratchet's creation hit her right in the rear end. She looked back seeing him laughing like a little kid and glared soon formulating her revenge. She hurled another snowball at him and then one more again. The first one brushed his shoulder and the other hit him in the face again. He shook his head ridding himself of the snow until another ball smacked him in the face once more. He let out a sigh wiping the snow off of his face again and looked over to Talwyn who still had another ball ready.

"Alright, you win!" he put up his hands.

She smiled self-satisfied in the face of Ratchet's defeat and tossed the ball away.

"You're a pretty a good shot."

"And you're a pretty good target."

"Thanks." His eyebrows furrowed as he took his place next to her.

Again Talwyn smiled at him and took her gaze to the view they had around them. On the other side of the hill where they stood was a long plane that ended by an ocean. It was beautiful from up there. The aurora borealis wavered above and by the horizon. But the woman frowned again remembering her feelings.

"_This is almost like my dream."_ She exhaled.

"It's really impressive, isn't it?"

"It's beautiful," her voice spoke hypnotically.

Ratchet glanced at her again from the corner of his eye and then looked away distressed.

"_Maybe I should…"_

"Um, Tal?" he modestly muttered.

"Yeah?"

The Lombax swallowed after seeing her look at him. For some reason the light shining on her made everything about her more appealing. She was beautiful; and he didn't know that in that instant she felt the exact same. The light in the sky matched his eyes perfectly.

"I…" He paused to exhale through his nose and bit the bottom of his lip. "Tal…," he focused his attention on her, "I love you."

Her mouth opened partially taken back by what she just heard. Did she actually hear him right?

"You… Do you mean that?"

The look on her face was full of ambiguity but he took a step closer and lifted up her hands gently nodding his head. She immediately cupped her hands around his and smiled throwing her arms around him, hugging him just like she did the first two times. Ratchet only assumed by her reaction that she loved him, too. A smile curled at the corners of his lips and his hands gripped around her securely.

"Ratchet, I love you, too," her voice peeped, her face rubbing into the side of his face.

He was relieved to hear her answer. Though his heart was still pounding and felt like it could leap out of his throat any moment, for the most part his nerves were starting to relax. His eyes followed Talwyn when she brought her face in front of him; their arms still holding each other close. Even if the cold made her cheeks red they were warm as ever just staring at him. Ratchet's stare was spellbinding. Talwyn let her eyes close slowly and he could see the shape of her lips forming and moving closer to his. He slid his hand up against the side of her face and kissed her gently knocking down her hood in the process. It felt even better in real life. The touch of his fur tickled over her cold skin but her smooth texture felt just as good to him. She didn't want to let go of him. His grip was tight, though and his kiss only became more deep the instant she pushed herself against him. Oh, it felt so good! All of their concealed emotions came tumbling at one instance. Talwyn broke away from their kiss, gliding her hands up his chest and back around his neck. Her stare was chaste yet very lustful underneath. Ratchet watched her look down and scan his body back up to his eyes. A quirky smile formed on his frosted face and he lightly kissed her cheek and glanced back at her.

"What are you thinking about?" His question sounded innocent as his hand brushed against her cheek.

Her bashful look-away almost gave him a clue. Her head rested once more on his shoulder and she spoke softly.

"Some place warmer, some place with just you and I…" Her tail swayed behind her like a pendulum until she gazed into his eyes again. "What're you thinking about?"

"The same thing," his words formed slowly.

Talwyn's smile was sweet but seductive. Ratchet was practically in a trance locked by her eyes.

"Well," she began in the same soft tone, "since we're already in the galaxy, let's stop at your place." Her fingers intertwined with his. "I'll follow you in my ship."

He wasn't about to disagree with her. His feelings for the woman in front of him were astronomical. Talwyn's mind was in the same place as his. She was surprised in all truth that he was so open and willing. It was confirmation for her that he really did love her. She felt him tug at her hand and they hurried down the hill, again, trying not to slip or stumble. When they reached their ships Talwyn let go of his hand smiling and ran to her vessel. Not a minute later were the two already up in the air and leaving the cold, icy planet behind. Talwyn gripped her controls firmly as her heart fluttered at the thoughts running through her head. Their ships flew to Kerwan and headed to Metropolis to Ratchet's other place of residency. A safe touchdown was made and the two lovers greeted each other again. Ratchet gave her his hand guiding her inside. Though many things other than his abode were on her mind, she still curiously inspected the place.

"So, this is your other home, huh?" she said taking off her thick over coat and pushing back her hair.

"Yep," he answered with a smile walking ahead of her.

Her brows rose with a playful grin on her lips as she followed behind him grabbing his tail. He spun around grabbing her hands with the same expression and pulled her into him. Talwyn's laugh was a pleasant sound to his ears and her smile only gave him motive to continue keeping her close. He brought her up to his face rubbing his nose against hers and feeling the sides of her body with his hands. It gave her chills when he ran his fingertips up and down her sides. She felt compulsion running through her to kiss him on the lips another time—they were so close already. Their mouths locked together, tasting each other delicately at first. Such an untamed sensation. The woman wanted to be closer. Her wish would be realized when their kiss became much deeper. She gasped out quickly feeling his tongue in her mouth; her body was hot and her breath was short. Ratchet led his hand down her side once more and around her hip and down to her thigh while his tongue pressed on to taste her. Talwyn kept her arms around his neck and his mouth left her lips to kiss her jowl. Before long he was running his tongue down her neck sucking the area, nibbling occasionally. The Markazian's eyes closed tightly moving her head back in bliss—it felt so wonderful!

"Ratchet," she exhaled heavily. "I want to be close…"

He had an understanding of what she meant. He wanted it as well. But were they going too fast? They had been good friends for years and all that time (most of that time) they had such deep feelings for one another. The notion of "going too fast" wasn't possible. Ratchet took away his mouth from her jaw line and stared at Talwyn who was breathing heavier than him. He placed both of his hands on her waist and led her around a short distance to another room. She didn't take her eyes off of him the whole time as her footsteps inched backward into his room. He steered his affection to his bed standing in front of her when she took a seat. She pulled him in by the middle of his shirt with devious smile and lay back onto the soft blanket. Ratchet arched over her, his feet on the ground, his hands on the bed near her head, and brought his legs onto the mattress. Talwyn pushed her body further onto the bed and after taking off her gloves, reached her hands out and cupped them around his neck. He kissed her lightly on the lips and did the same as her, removing the material that covered his hands, and stroked down the side of her face. Ratchet's warm hand slid down her neck and removed the red cloth that wrapped loosely around her and continued feeling the center of her chest, going down her stomach and abdomen. She closed her eyes releasing a sigh, though kissing him at the same time. She removed the red band from above her forehead and gripped onto his shoulders with a sudden gasp feeling his hand squeeze the space between her legs. Her face grew hot while he kept on rubbing the area; her lower body squirmed in motion with his hand. His lust carried on. Leaving her lips and her thighs, the Lombax sat his torso up straight sitting on her legs and rubbed his hands down her body to the end of her shirt and slipped his fingers underneath the fabric and glided his hands up Talwyn's skin groping both of her breasts. Her cheeks were so red and her tail was wriggling under her. Their mouths met and tasted each other yet another time, the deepest thus far, and Ratchet pulled away to look down upon her after it was finished. Talwyn licked at her lips slowly in ecstasy.

"I love you… don't stop now," she smiled diffidently.

She didn't want this to end just yet. This is what she was craving after for the longest time. She was ready for him.

"Are you sure?" His voice was uncertain.

"It's all I've ever wanted, so please…"

Talwyn's answer made Ratchet blush under his yellow fur and he watched as she moved her arms above her head inviting him to her body. He sat up straight again looking over her chest and down the rest of her torso. He swallowed, his mouth becoming dry, and slowly he pulled up her shirt and lifted it over her head revealing a pleasant sight to his eyes. He tossed the piece of clothing aside and removed the next article in the way. Ratchet was an adult but he couldn't keep from being shy while staring down at her exposed upper half. The Markazian reached up sliding her hands down his chest, her heartbeat pounding. With a little more effort he took of his own shirt throwing some place. Talwyn had to feel the texture of his body, he was so soft. Finally, he lowered his whole body on top of hers and kissed her on the neck, his hand cupping one of her breasts. Her ears twitched hearing a "thump" as his boots fell down to the floor. It was only a brief distraction for a warm tongue licking over her chest brought her back with a moan. Talwyn's eyes shut feeling him kissing lower and lower. Ratchet brought his face back up to hers seeing her smile and she rubbed his ears with her fingers not before long taking his hat off of his head. She sighed feeling something between her legs through the fabric of his and her clothing. Knowing what it was pushed her intentions further. As she let her imagination run rampant, a stealthy hand glided down her side and Talwyn opened her eyes when she felt cool air strike her lower body. She helped him progress by kicking off her shoes next and shimmying out of her pants. She grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him deeply begging him to keep going. But the woman didn't wait long for him to continue and overtaken by her eroticism reached her hand down between their bodies and unfastened his pants partially. Talwyn was realizing how bold she was actually being and kept her hand from going any further—but she was so close to accomplishing her longest desire! She stared at Ratchet, her face almost as red as the sun that was setting outside, and swallowed opening her mouth with an exhale. He smiled gently and kissed her soothingly. He guided his hand to her underpants, slowly sliding them off after feeling how wet they'd become and took the hand that was in between them guiding back to his somewhat undone pants. Talwyn bit her bottom lip feeling the protruding object close within her hand as Ratchet guided her to it. His mouth was still locked onto hers while he led his lover's hand around him until she eventually took charge. She took in a deep breath upon hearing him groan from the sensation. Must've felt really good. Her lower body pushed up against him and she wrapped her arms around his torso letting out a small grunt feeling his protrusion rub against the bare slit between her legs several times. The urge to go on further was overbearing. Talwyn hugged Ratchet close and relaxed her body for him.

"Go easy on me," she said with short breath and a small smile.

"Anything for you." He exhaled quickly through his nose kissing her and took off his pants.

The young woman's body was as much at ease as it was going to be. She waited patiently for him beginning to feel him motion little by little inside her. She closed her eyes still holding onto him tightly. There wasn't much of a sting for her and within seconds both of their bodies were relaxed and ready. Talwyn was anxious knowing what would happen next. And just knowing how close he was to her… it was amazing. She wrapped her legs around him and moaned softly as he pushed in further only to start the process of pulling back out and in again. Within a moment of him initiating, Talwyn worked her body up and down with him giving them both an equally pleasing reaction. Her fingers grabbed onto him tighter as he pushed harder and her moans were becoming more frequent.

"Ratchet…!" she gasped out his name.

His mouth pressed onto her neck and licked around her skin for a minute before holding onto her hips and lifting his upper body from her. She kept her hands firm on his shoulders as he pushed inside her occasionally moaning with her and motioned his pelvis in almost a figure eight fashion. Talwyn panted out broken sounds feeling her body swell up inside. She was almost ready; though as she tried to speak Ratchet was slowing down, teasing her by moving in and out so leisurely. Her head turned to the side with a moan feeling that urge stuck in one place with nowhere to go—it drove her wild! He kept to the routine until he could feel the same as she did. Without much warning his pace increased, driving in and out of her faster and harder. His whole body pressed against her with one last shove making her cry out again, forcing her to release and causing him to do just the same. Talwyn's breath was fast and short and her legs that were once wrapped around his waist fell slowly with a small bounce on the mattress. Ratchet's arms gathered around her back and his head was beside hers while he lay on top of her. He kissed her cheek seeing her open her eyes and stare at him with a shy smile. The Lombax rolled over on his side and brought his object of affection closer to him. Her tail waved fascinatingly behind her and she nudged her face to his neck with a happy sigh closing her eyes. The Markazian felt tired after their venture and a little bashful just thinking about it; but she was so glad. She was wrapped in safety in the arms of the man she loved. The comfort he gave soothed her sleepy body as she felt his fingers smoothly move through her hair.

"Ratchet," she spoke up in a little voice, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said closing his eyes with a smile and hugging her tightly.

Finally, his apprehensions were put to rest and he could be with the woman he admired for years. The two lay together in each other's arms until soon they were both asleep. Whatever tomorrow held would be unknown but it was certain that they would endure it as a persevering couple.

**The End**


End file.
